Relations de couple
by Jobastre
Summary: Cette OS fait suite à l'épisode 11 de la saison 5. Une petite discussion entre Dov et Gail sur leur relation amoureuse.


_**J'ai eu une petite, très petite inspiration. Du coup, j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous. Ce n'est pas un Gail/Holly 100% mais ça s'y rapporte. Je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle OS, et surtout laissez vos reviews... ;) Bonne lecture! :D**_

-Comme d'habitude soyez prudent et n'oubliez pas… protéger et servir! Allez au boulot!

Oliver venait de terminer la réunion matinale. Aujourd'hui était une journée où la police allait se faire détester des citoyens de Toronto, une journée entière dédiée au contrôle routier.

-Je déteste verbaliser les gens, à part peut-être ceux qui conduisent complètement saoul.

-Moi aussi je détestais ça, c'est pour ça que je suis content de ne plus porter l'uniforme, dit Sam d'un air amusé. Allez Mc Nally, fait ton devoir de patrouilleur et va mettre de jolies petites contraventions à nos méchants conducteurs.

-Ha, ha, ha! T'es super drôle! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Swarek!

-Des promesses toujours des promesses!

-Andy, on fait équipe aujourd'hui dit Chloé en s'avançant vers le couple!

-Alors bonne chasse mesdemoiselles! Dit Sam en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Andy.

-Il y en a au moins une pour qui les relations amoureuses fonctionnent, soupira Chloé.

Andy regarda sa collègue avec un regard de compassion.

-Allez on y va! Dit Mc Nally enroulant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Price.

XXX

-D'habitude je déteste quand je suis assignée à des taches de bureau mais aujourd'hui je suis plutôt contente.

-…

-Hey! Epstein… tu m'écoutes?

-Je t'entends Peck je ne suis pas sourd, répondit Dov sans pour autant montrer un intérêt quelconque à entamer une conversation.

-Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied?

-Si tu le permets j'aimerais bien bosser en silence, s'il te plait!

-Dommage! Moi pas…

Dov soupira d'exaspération. Il savait que Gail n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber rapidement. Lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle s'y tenait.

-Dov…

-Quoi?

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour Chloé et toi.

-Oh, je t'en prie Gail… fais pas comme si ça te faisait quelque chose, tu as toujours détester Chloé. Au moins cette fois tu vas être contente tu ne la verras plus à l'appart.

-Je ne déteste pas Chloé, c'est juste que… que sa putain de joie de vivre m'exaspère parfois, mais je l'aime bien. Et j'ai vraiment eu peur quand on lui a tiré dessus.

Dov leva la tête vers Gail et se rendit compte qu'elle était sincère. Etre ami avec Peck était tout un défi. On ne savait jamais lorsqu'elle était sarcastique ou réellement sincère, mais pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, ils savaient que sous ses airs de tigresse, il y avait un être qui faisait attention aux gens qui l'entouraient.

-Et bien… merci… j'imagine.

-Crois tu qu'il y ait une malédiction sur nous?

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

-Mais c'est vrai penses-y deux minutes! Toutes les relations amoureuses de la division 15 semblent vouer à l'échec, du moins en ce qui concerne notre groupe d'anciens bleus : Toi, Chris, Traci, moi, et même Nick… bon ok, ma théorie foire légèrement si on regarde Mc Nally, qui vole sur un petit nuage.

-Je pensais que Holly et toi étiez de nouveau ensemble!?

-Oui on l'est, mais… c'est compliqué! Soupira Gail.

-Et puis tu sais le petit nuage de Mc Nally risque bientôt de partir en fumée! Ajouta Dov en retournant à sa paperasse.

-Hein?

-Euh… laisse tomber!

-Oh non… trop tard mec! Y a de l'eau dans le gaz au paradis Swarek-Mc Nally?

-Si je te le dis je veux que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personne! Et quand je dis personne c'est personne même pas à Holly.

Gail promit et jura.

-Marlo est enceinte!

-NON! De Sam? Comment tu le sais?

-Quand on rangeait la salle de recherche l'autre jour, je suis tombée sur la photo d'une échographie. Dit Epstein tout bas.

-Et tu en as déduit que c'était la sienne?

-A qui d'autre!

-OK! Alors dis moi pourquoi Marlo aurait laissé traîner la photo de son écho dans une salle où tout le monde passe au lieu de la laisser dans son sac?

-Peut-être pour que Sam ou Andy tombe dessus!

-Mouais… plausible. Mais pourquoi la laisser traîner alors que vous n'êtes que tous les deux?

-…

-De quoi parliez vous quand vous étiez en train de ranger la salle?

-Elle me parlait de ma relation avec Chloé.

-Genre…

-Genre elle m'a demandé si je l'aimais et comme je lui ai dis oui elle m'a comme conseillé de lui laisser une chance. De ne pas tout gâcher …

-Et c'est là où tu es tombé sur la photo?

-Exact!

Gail leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Ton nom est peut-être proche de celui d'Einstein mais côté cerveau tu es loin de l'accoter!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Réfléchis un peu…

Le regard de l'homme changea du tout au tout pour laisser la place à des yeux hagards et effrayés.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que…

-Pourquoi pas?

-Chloé me l'aurait dit!

-Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas essayé, mais vu que tu ne lui as pas donné une chance de s'expliquer…

-Non, non… c'est impossible! Nous nous sommes toujours protégés.

-Une capote percée ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres.

L'homme était maintenant complètement affolé, ne sachant plus que croire et surtout quoi faire. Face au désarroi de son ami Gail essaya tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

-Ecoute Dov, ce n'est pas la peine de commencer à flipper sans savoir exactement ce qu'il en est!

-Tu me dis ça maintenant après m'avoir annoncé que j'avais une petite chance d'être père.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Et puis tu as probablement raison ça doit être l'écho de Marlo. Après tout, la première écho se fait... au troisième mois de grossesse soit environ 12 semaines... donc d'après mes calculs... et sachant que tu n'as pas touché Chloé pendant plusieurs jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital... humm... tu as une très faible chance d'être papa dans les 7 prochains mois! Plaisanta Gail. Mais par contre je vais te donner un conseil: parle à Chloé! Tu as dit à Marlo que tu l'aimais alors pourquoi ne pas donner à votre couple une nouvelle chance.

-Comme Holly et toi?

A l'évocation de son couple avec la pathologiste le visage de Gail s'assombrit.

-OK, Mme la psy. A ton tour! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête chaque fois que je prononce le nom de Holly?

-Quelle tête? Je ne fais aucune tête en particulier.

-Je t'en prie Peck, pas à moi. A chaque fois tu détournes le regard et je sens bien que tu es au bord des larmes ce qui est plutôt rare chez toi, qui a tendance généralement à tout gardé à l'intérieur.

-…

-J'attends …

-Holly s'en va! T'es content? Tu l'as ton info, tu vas pouvoir me foutre la paix maintenant, dit Gail en détournant rapidement les yeux car elle sentait les larmes arriver.

-Je suis… je suis désolée.

Gail se contenta de hocher la tête.

-C'est… c'est plutôt soudain comme décision, se risqua Dov. Je pensais que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre vous?

-C'est vrai…

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Holly a eu une offre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

-Ok… mais en quoi …

-C'est à San Francisco, coupa Gail.

-Oh!

-Oh… comme tu dis.

Le silence tomba entre les deux collègues, chacun retournant à leur travail respectif.

-Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de la suivre? Demanda soudainement Dov.

-…

-C'est vrai qu'est ce qui te retient à Toronto?

Gail n'offrit aucune réponse à Dov et se plongea dans la rédaction d'un rapport de plainte.

-Oh non! Je suis désolée Gail… elle ne te l'a pas demandé. Quel idiot je fais!

-Elle me l'a demandé!

Epstein était totalement perdu.

-Mais alors…

-Alors rien!

-Gail!

Le regard de la blonde envers son collègue se fit sombre et dur. Elle voulait à tout pris mettre fin à cette discussion.

-Pas la peine de me faire tes yeux de tueuse! J'y suis habituée et tu ne me fais pas peur.

- …

-Peck… je suis ton ami comme Chris, Traci et même Andy. Pourquoi tu tiens toujours à te mettre en retrait, à te faire passer pour une personne que tu n'es pas?

La blonde continua à se murer dans le silence.

-Tu ne veux pas parler, alors je vais le faire à ta place. Tu es dingue de cette fille Peck! Je ne sais pas comment tu es passée d'hétéro à gay…

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours ramener ça à une étiquette! Je ne suis pas passée d'hétéro à lesbienne, je suis juste tombée amoureuse d'une personne et il se trouve que c'est une femme!

-Je le savais!

-Quoi encore? Dit Gail agacée.

-Tu l'aimes! Triompha Epstein.

-…

-Est ce que tu lui as déjà dit?

-Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant vu qu'elle s'en va!

-Gail! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais i peine 10 minutes de parler à Chloé et de nous donner une autre chance? Alors suis ton propre conseil!

-Ça ne changera rien. Dans deux semaines elle sera à San Francisco et moi ici.

-Gail, elle t'a demandé de venir avec elle!

-Je ne peux pas Dov!

-Quoi? Lui dire que tu l'aimes?

-La suivre!

-Mais pourquoi nom de Dieu?

-C'est… c'est compliqué.

-Alors demande lui de rester.

-NON! Elle a enfin obtenu le poste qu'elle voulait, faire de la recherche. Je ne veux pas… bref.

-Ne la laisse pas partir sans lui avouer tes sentiments Gail. Si tu ne le fais pas tu le regretteras, qu'elle reste ou qu'elle parte.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, Gail faisait les cents pas devant la porte de l'appartement de la pathologiste. Elle avait pensé et repensé à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Epstein et elle avait finalement décidé d'avouer à Holly ce qu'elle ressentait. Après une longue hésitation elle se décida à avertir la brune de sa présence.

-Gail!? Dit Holly surprise.

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas revues depuis leur dernière discussion au sujet du départ de l'une et de l'adoption de l'autre. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées ce soir là, les larmes inondant leurs joues, elles s'étaient seulement promises de rester en contact.

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment te revoir après notre conversation. Est ce que… est ce que tout va bien? Demanda Holly inquiète.

-En fait… non… je ne vais pas bien.

La blonde noya son regard dans celui de la femme en face d'elle, et sans avertissement passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la pathologiste, l'attira à elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Prise au dépourvu, Holly mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, pour finalement s'abandonner aux lèvres de Gail et répondre à son baiser. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent, les larmes que Gail avait retenues toute la journée déferlèrent sur ses joues.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Gail, demanda doucement Holly.

-Je t'aime et tu t'en vas, murmura la blonde dans un souffle.

-Quoi? Questionna la brune, un large sourire sur son visage, après avoir entendu les mots prononcés par son officier.

-Tu t'en vas et …

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais!

-Ça aussi…

Sans plus attendre Holly pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Gail.

-Si vous saviez comme je vous aime officier Gail Peck!

-Tu… tu…

-Oh oui… depuis le jour 1!

Les larmes de la blonde redoublèrent d'intensité. Lentement Holly les effaça une à une par de légers baisers.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant? Interrogea la blonde plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns de la pathologiste.

-Pour être franche je n'en sais rien. Veux tu que je reste?

-Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes mais je ne te le demanderai jamais. Je sais que c'est une opportunité qui ne se présentera peut-être jamais plus. Je veux que tu fasses ce qui te rend heureuse.

-Et si c'est toi qui me rend heureuse Gail.

La blonde lui sourit.

-Va à San Francisco Holly.

-Tu ne crois pas aux relations à distance!

-Je sais… mais je crois en nous et ça me suffira jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Et si… si jamais ça ne marche pas, tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur, ajouta Gail dans un sanglot. Je t'aime Holly et je t'aimerai toujours où que tu sois.

-Si tu y crois et que moi aussi j'y crois… alors je sais qu'on se retrouvera bientôt.

Les mots désormais ne servaient plus à rien. Tout avait été dit. Seules leurs lèvres continuèrent à exprimer tout ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre.


End file.
